In many electronic packages, materials such as ceramic materials are used for packaging. These materials have certain benefits, but also have drawbacks. One drawback is the ultimate price of the package due to the intrinsic cost of the ceramic materials. Also, known ceramic packages increase the overall volume of the package because the package includes a base, walls and a lid that encase the devices and circuitry. Furthermore, and of particular concern in high-frequency applications, ceramic packages often have parasitic inductances and capacitances that either degrade the performances of the devices and circuits, or must be mitigated, or both. The degradation can serve to defeat the overall performance of the device, and the mitigation of parasitics can be complicated or can add to the overall cost of the package, or both.
While some alternatives to known ceramic packaging methods have been explored, there remains a need to reduce the complexity of the method, or the cost of the final product and, at the same time, providing packaging useful in high-frequency applications. There is a need, therefore, for packaging method that overcomes at least the shortcoming of known methods and packages discussed above.